Describing Me!!!
Here is what Urban Dictionary has to say about us and our names XD: Note: These defintions are all from the website '''http://www.urbandictionary.com/ '''and may or may not be accurate. Do not take these personally. These Are Urban Dictionarys Doings XD Tegan: An amazing bestfriend who is caring, supportive, trust worthy and my biffleheadwifeyforlifey. She's beautiful just like her name, she is short, hyper, amazing and perfect. You can trust her with anything and no one and I mean no one is more perfect than her! Megan: The most incredible friend anyone could ever have. She is incredibly beautiful both inside and out, even if she can't see it. She is absolutely hilarious, and extremely intelligent. She will be there for you no matter what, and gives you more than you deserve. She makes you realize all the good in life. She is your Sunshine. Perry: The rare name for a rare man who is muscular, tall, and sadly self concious and rather shy. He can also be very charismatic when he comes out of his shell. Also a super-cute wonderful guy, who has a bright spirit and can do anything! He has a great heart, and can brighten anyone's day!! Mel: She's a pshyco. Amy: One of the absolute best girls you will ever meet. Once you meet an Amy, it is guaranteed that you will remain friends for a very long time. An Amy is funny and creative, not to mention clever and sneaky. Kind of shy at first, but once she gets used to you, be prepared for craziness. Gets hyper at night. Also the most gorgeous girl you will ever meet. Amy's will always be the best friend ever. Shelby: an absolutely amazing, incredibly sexy, unbelievably gorgeous, and on top of that a good kisser. A pretty girl that is a great friend even though all the guys love her. Also, she is really sweet and nice when most people think she would be a snobby person Sam: Sam is an amazing man with a great sense of humor. He can always make any girl laugh or smile. Also is amazing in bed if you can get him there. But if you do trust me you will be in for a good time. On top of that he is a sweet guy. He may have a hard exterior and may look angry sometimes but he's just focused. But I wouldn't want to piss him off. Makes an amazing boyfriend. He's the type of boyfriend that will do anything just to see you smile. Even if that means making a huge trip out of his way to see you. Or write you a letter telling you how much he loves you. Any girl would be lucky to have him. So if you have a Sam don't ever let him go. You will regret it. Esther: The most amazing girl in the world. When you see her beautiful face you feel as though she was a gift from the heavens above. Her smile makes it seem there is no wrong in the world, and when you look into her eyes it feels as if the earth has stopped moving and time just froze in it's footsteps. Basically if you get to meet this girl then you're one lucky guy. Veronica: '''Veronica is a beyond gorgeous girl inside and out. She is very poised, but a total bitch at times. She can't take jokes very well sometimes, but loves to goof around with friends. She is very shy at first, but very outgoing once you get know her. People may call her weird, but in reality, she is just a naturally fun person that everyone loves to be around. She is too good for everyone because everyone else is ugly compared to her. She is very loyal and trustworthy. Once your her friend, she's got your back for life. She is not self-centered either, she is very humble. She is a great role-model and leader to all of those around her. But watch out, if you treat her the wrong way, she'll hate you forever and make your life a living hell. It is also the second most popular stripper name in the world. '''Corey: '''One who is born with an inate ability to be anyones best friend and in some rare cases, an even worse enemy. Corey's are usually very sexy, have a model swager, and enjoy the finer things in life. A hidden talent all Corey's share is the ability to soak in knowledge, and use it for the greater good, like ability to do great hair and make up! But a man-whore, one who can't make up his mind about a certain girl, doesn't like little kids, funny as hell, very good looking guy, thinks he's black, is as skinny as a twig but he's stronger then he looks, is a Halo nerd. '''Olivia: Olivia is a mystery wrapped in an enigma. Words cannot describe the being which is Olivia because mans brain has not evolved to such depths yet. But they still try. Olivias are usually beautiful beyond what one could ever imagine. Charasmatic. Weird. Charming. Intelligent. Witty. A total blast to be around but can be moody at times. Hot bod. Will always come through. Has profound love for all around her. Doesn't take shit. Fuck her over once and she will get You 1000 times worse just by batting her eye lashes. Taylor: A decent looking girl who is always just one of the guys. Can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Sarcastic and funny yet could get annoying. Resembles a mermaid. Shows little emotion but is truly deep and emotional on the inside.likes to chase the boys but rarely falls in love. Is quite easy to fall for. Charlie: The most amazing guy in the world. He knows how to make a girl feel good about herself, and would do anything he could to make her happy. He would never try to hurt a girl, or anyone for that matter. He is sweet, sensitive, caring, outgoing, courageous, funny, sexy, gorgeous, everything that a girl would want him to be. He is an exetremely sexy man, with a hot ass body. He knows the right things to say to a girl whenever she is feeling sad, and he will stick with her no matter what. He fights for the people he cares about, and he doesn't back down. He is the sweetest guy you will EVER meet in your life. Nutter: A mentally unwell person. One who is crazy/pyschotic. It's a brain condition which is inherited and makes one act in irrational and insane ways. Brett: Brett hates to lose, and excessively use the word "oh". Brett can be sweet when he wants to be, but is quite sneaky. One good thing about Brett is he looks amazing in a towel. Brett may also go by the name killer or dear. 'Marley: '''a geek or a nerd that thinks she is all that or she may just be a pain in the ass. Loves attention and may be sweet. Can be funny at times. '''Shay: '''Is a naturally attractive girl, typically in good shape and loves sports. She can have a piercing-cold glare if you piss her off and will use it to her advantage. Shays usually seem shy but once you get to know her they usually are very funny and talkative. They make very reliable friends and don't put up with anyones shit. '''Claire: '''Claire is a type of person who knows what she wants out of life. she is confident, honest and beautiful! She'll always be there when you need her and would never turn you away in your time of need. She is intelligent because she makes an effort with everything she does in her life. She reaches her goals and is ambitious. She is an amazing friend an incredible sister and one of the most beautiful people i've ever met. You'll never meet anyone better. '''Midnight: '''An amazing girl that has many good qualities, however is extremely modest about every one of them, including intelligence and beauty. They also are very nice and caring, however only to friends and other special people. They can also have extreme inner beauty that is very hard to find, but when it is found, you realize she is better than any other girl you may meet. '''Rose: '''Usually dark haired and dark eyed. A Rose is a person who is daring, fun loving and extremely active. Though she may come off as snobby, she is truly just shy with people and takes her time getting to know someone but if she likes you then she will be the best friend you could ever have. Knowing a Rose is a blessing in your life because once you get her out of her shell, she is a sweet, loving and caring person. Never doubt a Rose's trust because no matter what, she always has your back. Rose is the type of person who is impossible not to envy. With her perfection and sweet ways. She just has that X factor you dont find in any other girls! A really loving girlfriend who you could bring home to met your mother!(usually your whole family will fall in love with her then too) ,she just has that effect on people, and she will always put a smile on your face no matter what mood your in!. No stranger to advances from men/women as there is usually a queue lined up trying toget to her, her sexual energy is unreal/amazing so you can understand why this is!! She is completely faithful and honest the best girlfriend/wife you could ask for. Usually dont give second chances so dont piss her off!! '''Ashlynn: '''A very gorgeous girl. This girl usually has the prettiest eyes in the world. When around her you laugh a lot and watch awesome movies. A girl named Ashlynn is hot and sexy and everyone wants to be around her. This girl is nice and friendly and just wants to have fun. She's simple and fun loving. An Ashlynn loves to make jokes and has a great time with guys. '''Kent: '''Often meaning the guy you have fallen in love with and hope to marry. Someone you dream of often. '''Victoria: '''A girl who never fails to amaze everyone around her. She is beautiful, funny, fun to talk to, and an amazing friend. She can light up a room with her smile, make people laugh with her corny jokes, drop the jaws of every guy that sees her, and make people fall head over heels for her with her "teehee" and "shucks. '''Hayley: '''Sweet girl. Big boobs, nice smile, fun, usually blonde or brunette. Sometimes both;). She loves practically everyone but if something goes wrong, she can kick anyone's ass . She's tough, and smart. No one wants to fuck with this chick. She could easily fuck you up. When she likes a guy, she can pretend to hate him all she wants. She's a great person to hang with, will listen, and try to help, but always goes with what is right in her heart. She seems outgoing and bright and fun, but is truly shy when it comes to letting people see her true self. She loves to be out and about with friends. Any person would defend her in a situation if needed. No one wants to see her upset. Adores animals, and is all around a perfect girl and friend. If you dont got one, Get a Hailey. '''Eileen: '''The most awesome girl you will ever meet. She is very beautiful and extremely funny. She has a great sense of humor and her laugh is like music to your ears, even though she thinks it sounds horrible. Her smile is enough to keep you happy for days, and you just can't help but smile when you see her. She's a bit shy and quiet, but once you get to know her, her personality begins to shine. She's amazing ♥. '''Elizabeth/Corey: '''An Elizabeth is the ultimate woman. Elegantly beautiful with energy that attracts all personalities. She possesses the ability to analyze the nature of others' personalities, as well as, her own. This deep reflection and her directness provides her with the characteristics of a loyal friend and lover. An Elizabeth outrageously witty due to her high intellect, making her desirable to all sexes. '''Sophie: '''The Meaning Of The Name Is Wisdom. And Its Origin Is From The French Lands. People Who Are Called Sophie Tend To Try And Be Better Than The Last Time, Try Their Hardest. You Usually See Them With Unique Style (Usually Colours And Skinny Jeans) And Head Banging Or Doing Something Rather Strange And Unique To The Human Eye, As She Doesn't Like To Blend In With The Crowd. They Love Jelly Beans, Ice Cream But Loves Melon And Pasta! Not Forgetting MUSIC! '''Jayla: '''She is deeply connected with the earth and animals. She is a free spirit who blesses those with her presence. She is a goddess of poetry, art , and positive creation. She is a deep well of comfort and love. She is indigo and gold. She operates on a higher plane of understanding. She will change the world as we know it. '''Brad: '''an amazing person, who will always treat you great no matter what happens, who will love you unconditionally, acts like a crazy little kid sometimes, and is the most loving and caring person in the world!!!!! and is great in bed!!! '''Harry: ' An Extremely hot male who has the best personality ever! Is very versatile, a good kisser, extremely attractive and lovable. Very Cuddly and popular. Cute, adorable and loving, he will always steal your heart. Very strong and loves to have a good time 'Rocky: '''A heartless creature hardly more than a man who has no appreciation for the things that are right in front of him. Has difficulty opening and closing Oreos without assistance. Overall not put together and a loser. '''Melody: '''She can be very beautiful with makeup or without it, she tends to have long, brown hair although she will have dyed it a few times in her life. Her personality is bubbly, she loves to have a laugh and can make anyone smile even when they're feeling at their worse. She loves to wear shorts/leggings and floral print tops. She can only fall in love once with someone who is not even nearly up to her standards, she can be very shy but once you get to know her she will come right out and surprise you. She loves animals and doesn't mind school, she can be very mouthy because she hates keeping things to herself. But overal she is a wonderful and amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to be with her. We love you Melody! '''Caroline: '''Caroline is extremely fine the girl who is possibly the complete opposite of the rest of the urban dictionary definitions because she is sweet, like the song Sweet Caroline by neil diamond. A girl who puts her friends above all, someone who truely knows the meaning of friendship. She will be with you untill the end and stay by your side throw thick and or thin. The love of a true friend, a Caroline, '''Izzy: '''Izzy is a midget with amazing hair and a pretty face. She is one of the loudest people you will ever meet and she is very opinionated and will stick by you, no matter what. Izzy is the bestest friend you could wish for. '''Sarah: '''A quiet, sensitive girl. Loves animals and loves to be with people. Not selfish and thinks of others constintly. doesnt always revolve her life around guys, and thinks education is more important '''Ben: '''Also know as Douche-bag. '''Dylan: '''a realy nice guy, who a lot of people like, most people would say he was cute or hot. and if your names dylan im guessing theres some chikys out there that like you '''Madi: ' (There are a bunch so) Is a very caring, pretty girl who loves being around her friends and family, she's very shy but will talk to you if she thinks it is worth her time. Madi's make perfect girlfriends and best friends. Consider yourself lucky to know a Madi./One of the nicest people you will ever meet. Nice to everyone, beautiful smile, nice boobs (O.o), good at surfing, and a great friend./Mostly a girl, occasionally a guy...or a girl in disguise, up to you, really. Not really one to mess and refuses to follow the rules...But she can be a really b****. If you see a Madi you go 'Oh holy s***, you'd better hope she likes you. And run of she doesn't./Madi's are often bubbly and outgoing. They like to speak their mind and won't take s*** from anyone. Madi's often find themselves in sticky situations with boys, and they love committed relationships, although they often pick the wrong choices for love. A Madi is a deep thinking, gorgeous and entertaining person, that needs a lot of love and affection. They are very trustworthy and loyal to all loved ones, and can be an amazing friend to have because they fight for what is right./A girl that is usually overlooked. She has self confidence issues making her very shy, but she tries to venture outside her shell. Is admired by many, but is completely oblivious to it. Is the most loyal companion you'll ever have and makes the perfect girlfriend. Most attractive thing about Madi is she's gorgeous and doesn't even know it./An undefinable girl and in some strange cases a guy. Madi's are not easy to find. If you ever meet a Madi you should immediately go into the fetal position and hope to God and hope the true fantasticness of this girl (boy sometimes) will shine down on you like the rays of the sun./The most amazing person you could ever meet. Very beautiful. A Madi sometimes finds herself in trouble, but finds her way out using her awesome personality. A really amazing friend. If you meet a Madi, you're sure to love her. '''Krissy: '''a gorgeous, clever, original, unique, friendly, lovely, generous, kind, ethereal, sparkling and delicate, yet strong creature. Massively hilarious and stupendously delicious.. Krissy's can burn an onlookers eyes with her beauty. Usually long tumbling blonde hair, blue or green eyes, and long delicate limbs. Her foot steps are like a fairy's and her humor and laugh like a sprite. She is a lioness that will bite off the head of her enemies as many are jealous of her appeal. Her breath is sweet like honeydew melon and her spontaneous manner keeps all friends and lovers interested for life. She doesn't care what you have to say about her, she inhales and exhales it out like a yoga move and goes on with her life. A truly mysterious creature, even her best friends never really truly know her through and through. '''Maria: '''a wonderful person, she comes across as a lion and a bit frightening but she is a loyal lion once she becomes your friend. she will stand up against any one for you, go any where, get into to trouble with you. she has to most unique, beautiful personality, she is amazing at every subject including Latin!!! she never realises her amazing skills inside the classroom and as a friend. she will listen while still keeping her veiw on thing. she is hard to beat in a debate, so be warned! :D '''Summer: '''Quirky, unlike any other woman that you will ever meet. She doesn't play games and she is more straight forward and honest than most women in your life. She will give and give and give until there is nothing left and she will walk away smiling because she knows that she made you happy. She is spontaneous, seductively beautiful in the most natural way. '''Marley: '''the most absolutely gorgeous girl you will ever meet. down to earth, a lot of fun, beautiful inside and out, and DEFINITELY not frigid. hahahaha Category:RANDOM!